1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a collection device to aid the user in capturing debris, especially lawn and yard debris. It is designed to aid in the collection of such wastes, and to further assist in the deposit into other larger waste containers, such as trash bags, cans, or other like waste containers.
Lawn and yard care equipment are designed to assist the user in making their work easier and more efficient. The present device is also designed to achieve this function, however the processes of the past can be expedited with the present device, as it allows the user to expend less energy in doing the yard work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, the person doing yard work expended a great deal of energy in the collection of yard wastes. In the past, to collect wastes, the person would either use the rake to pick up the yard debris and place it into a larger container or would use their hands. These old methods result in a great deal of energy being used, and are time consuming.